The Nine Lives of Chloe King
by Percy19
Summary: Just a random story by a random person. Rated T 'cause I have a bad case of paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the nine lives of Chloe King. I only own the plot. And I am only doing this once.

**Chloe's POV:**

I walked out the door. I saw Alek on the roof asleep. He has been watching me for a week and not getting any sleep. I quietly got on the roof and jumped to the one he was on. I walked up beside noiselessly. I leaned down to his ear. "Oh, Alek its time to wake up," I yelled in his ear. He jumped and almost rolled off the roof. I watched laughing my head off. "You should go home and get some sleep," I told him. He glared at me for a second. "Haha, very funny and I have to watch you," he said. I wiped a tear from my eye. "No you don't. I am hanging out with Jasmine today. She doesn't hang out with anyone and I thought she could use a friend. We're going shopping. I could walk you home if you want since I am picking up Jasmine," I said. He looked like he thought it was a good idea. "Ok," he said. We walked in silence. When we got to the elevator I decided to thank him for what he did the other day. "Thanks for watching my mom. You could have left, but you didn't thanks. At least I know one guy in my life beside Paul is chivalrous," I said. He turned to me. "You are welcome. I would do anything for you. And Jasmine told me about Brian," he said. I knew what he was talking about. I had thought Brian waited for me, but he didn't. He even toke credit for it. And to think I almost got back together with him. Before I could say anything else the elevator door's opened. Alek opened his apartment door and walked in while Jasmine walked out. We said bye to Alek and walked back to the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chloe's POV:**

"So Chloe why did Alek look mad?" she asked. I started laughing again. "I saw him fall asleep when I was dressing and later I walked up to him and yelled at him to wake up in his ear. He jumped and almost rolled off the roof," I told her. Jasmine started to laugh. She laughed so hard that she fell on the floor of the elevator. "I wish I was there to watch," she told me. The doors to the elevator opened and we stepped out. "He has been watching me for a week without sleep, why don't you make shifts so you people can get sleep," I told her. We turned around the corner. "We try, but he wants to be the one to watch you. We argue about this a lot. He says that he doesn't need sleep, but he looks so tired when he comes home. He doesn't get enough sleep," she said. Wow. He needs to sleep more. "You Mai sure are dedicated to your jobs," I said. Jasmine shook her head. "So where do you want to go shopping at?" I asked to change the subject. Jasmine looked thoughtful for a second. "Varese's," she said. I sighed. I guess I never will escape there. When we got there we found that there was a new shipment in. We had fun trying on clothes. We were there until they closed. We each bought some new clothes. We were laughing as we walked to my house. We stopped for a second to catch our breathe. Then we heard a noise. I turned and saw a knife coming at me. I ducked just in time. "So I have a new friend," I said. The guy growled and attacked us. We fought and then I saw my chance. I grabbed the knife that was thrown at me earlier. I tossed to Jasmine. She caught and stabbed him. Then we grabbed our bags and ran to my house. We didn't stop until we got to the house once we were inside we locked the door. My mom came downstairs. I made quick introductions and then asked if she could spend the night. After getting a yes we went up to my room. Jasmine called and told her mom that there was no need to send a person to watch me tonight. "So who do you have a crush on?" I asked Jasmine. She blushed. "I like Brandon Sanders. He is one of Alek's friends. And he is a Mai too," she answered. I smiled. "What about you?" she asked. Now it was my turn to blush. "Someone. I'm tired. Night," I said quickly. I turned off the light and laid in my bed till I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**I can't upload long chapters because I am grounded from the computer. To upload I have been sneaking on. I promise when I am ungrounded there will be longer chapters. And remember shorter chapters equals more updates. **

**Alek's POV:**

I heard everything Chloe and Jasmine said. I laughed at who Jasmine had a crush on. I t haunted me what Chloe said. Who did she have a crush on? I was so deep in thought that I didn't here the soft thud and the footsteps coming towards me.

"Alek, what are you doing here?" said Jasmine.

"Watching Chloe," I answered easily.

"You don't need to. What you need is sleep."

"I can't. What if Chloe got attacked."

"I would be here to defend her."

"That isn't enough. I need to watch here."

"Just admit that you are in love with her.""No, it is just business.""Whatever. Go I can handle this."I could see I wasn't going to win. I looked back to where Chloe slept one last time. Then I left.

I went back to the apartment. I thought about my conversation with Jasmine. Of course I am in love with her. How could I not be. Well tomorrow I am going to call Brandon to get back at Jasmine for making me leave. Chloe. I love her but she is in love Brian. I guess even though she is mad at him, she still loves him. She hates me for who knows what reason. Her friend Amy has a crush on me though. Why can't it be Chloe instead? I walked around in my room sorting out my thoughts. I decided I need more sleep before going through them again. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out. I dreamed about Chloe saying that she loved me. It was a good dream. Too bad it ended early. When I woke up I couldn't remember where I was. Then I remembered what happened last night. I got dressed and then lifted weights for a hour. After that I grabbed an apple from the fridge.I walked to the coffee shop next to the vintage shop Chloe worked at. I finished my apple and threw it away. I ordered a cup of coffee and sat down to drink it. I then called Brandon. I told him about Jasmine's crush on him. It turns out that the feeling was mutual. I told him to ask her out and then I hung up. A girl from school walked up to me.

"Hey Alek. Want to go to the movies with me."

"No."

I sat there and watched her face. She looked at me with disbelief. She then turned and stomped away. Then Chloe walked in with Jasmine. I hid and tuned into there conversation. Then Brandon walked in.

"Jasmine can I talk to you alone?"

"Yeah."

"Will you go on a date with me?"

Jasmine giggled.

"Yes only if we go on a double date with my friend Chloe."

"Okay."

This just got a lot more interesting. I wondered who Chloe will be going on that date with. Jasmine walked back to Chloe and told her what was going on. Chloe tried to protest, but Jasmine won in the end. Then Chloe asked who she was going to go with. Then Jasmine said something I did not expect to hear. She told Chloe to ask me. Then I came out of my hiding spot acting like I came out of the bathroom. Chloe saw me and told Jasmine.

"Alek, Chloe has something to ask you." Jasmine yelled to me.

Chloe punched Jasmine in the arm.

"Alek will you go on double date with me so we can support Jasmine?"

"Why Chloe I am surprised at you. Yes I will."

Chloe rolled her eyes and muttered something about me being an annoying, cocky butt hole. I grinned at her and leaned down and whispered in her ear that she shouldn't judge a book by it's cover. Then I walked out the coffee shop. I decided to go home and get ready for my date.


	4. Chapter 4

**There is a poll up on my page. Please check it out. I would like to thank all of you that reviewed. Please review. You don't have to, but it would be nice.**

**Alek's POV:**

I arrived at Chloe's house wearing a pair of dark, faded jeans and a black long sleeve dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows and my collar down. I knocked on the front door of their house. Chloe answered the door. She looked absolutely gorgeous. She wore a simple black dress with a bow on the belt. She had on a pair of black heels. Her hair was in a bun with one strand of her curly blond hair on either side of her face.

"Chloe you look amazing," I told her.

"Thanks, so where are we going?" she said with a smile.

"A really fancy, really expensive restaurant that according to Brandon the guys have to pay for."

I was rewarded with a laugh. Her laugh drives me crazy. I wanted to make her laugh some more, but I would have to think of a way later. I stopped and opened the door for her. I told the person what he needed to know then went over to our table. I pulled out the chair for her and sat down at my own chair. We chatted and ate when Brian walked in to the restaurant. I turned to Jasmine and mouthed Brian. She immediately understood.

"Chloe, will you come to the bathroom with me?" she asked her.

They got up and went to the bathroom.

"Dude, what is up with girls going to the bathroom together."

"Chloe's ex just walked in and we didn't want her to see him."

He nodded. The bill came and we paid. The girls finally came out of the restaurant. We got up and left. We almost made it outside when Brian saw Chloe holding my arm.

"What is this? You'll go out with him and not me?" he yelled.

Chloe turned to face him. She was seething.

"I had a reason I wouldn't date you. Then you lied to me. Right to my face. I will never date you. Ever." she screamed at him. Then she grabbed my arm and dragged me away. Once we got to her house she started to cry into my shoulder. I told her everything would be alright. Finally she stopped crying. She looked at me and then she leaned up and kissed me long and passionately. She pulled away, said goodnight and walked inside her house. I stood there awhile touching my lips. Then I went and got on the roof of her neighbors house to watch her. I looked in her window and saw her twirling around in her pajamas. Then she saw me watching and blushed. She waved and then turned off the light. Then she climbed into bed and fell asleep. And I watched her.


	5. Chapter 5

**There is a poll up on my page. Please check it out. I would like to thank all of you that reviewed. Please review. You don't have to, but it would be nice. Please check out my poll. Sorry I didn't update sooner. I had a lot on my plate. Enjoy!**

**Chloe's POV:**

I went to Brian's house to end it with him. He led me to his room. I was about to tell him that it was over when he attacked me. He tried to rip off my shirt. I smacked him. He tried for my shirt again. I heard the door burst open, but I couldn't see who burst in. I closed my eyes. I was sure that he was going to manage to rape me. Suddenly I felt Brian being lifted off me. I opened my eyes to see who my savior was. My eyes were kind of blurry so I saw a smudge yellow, no blonde hair. I still couldn't think of who it was. Then I realized who it was. I had a blonde moment. My savior was, of course, Alek.

I listened to the fighting noises that were around me. Suddenly it stopped. I got up. I saw Brian laying there dead. I ran over to Alek. I hugged him. Then I lifted up Brian's body and then carried it to a ditch. A hobo came and stole his wallet. Then he pooped on Brian's body. I ran back to Alek and I gave him a big kiss. I broke the kiss and grabbed his hand pulled him away. I brought him back to his apartment. I yelled for Jasmine.

She came out and I had her fix up a scratch he had over his eye. She looked at me curiously. I gave her a look saying that I would explain later. She nodded and went back to work. Once she finished and he went to bed I told her what happened. She looked at me in disbelief. "He really tried to rape you? And Alek really killed him?" she asked. I nodded. She gaped at me. "What happened afterwards?" she asked me. I thought for a moment. "Well I ran up to Alek and kissed him and then dragged him here," I told her. She gaped at me again.

I laughed. "What I like your cousin. Is that so bad?" She shook her head. I got up and looked at the clock. "I should get home. Bye," I said to her. "Wait, you should stay. It isn't safe if you don't have a protector. Plus Alek might want you when he wakes up," she said to me. I dropped my bag. "Do you have a pair of pajamas I could use?" She nodded and said where I could find them. I put them on and went back out to the living room. She told me to go get some sleep. I went to the guest bedroom and went to sleep.


End file.
